


Friends with Benefits

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Claude von Riegan, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Claude surprises Felix, spicing up their friends with benefits arrangement
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> For wank week day 3! I went with the prompt: mutual masturbation

Felix didn’t really know when he and Claude started hooking up, but he remembered it happening after the ball. He’d left because he hated being around so many people for that long, escaping to the Goddess tower for some quiet and fresh air. Claude had apparently been thinking the same. He didn’t remember much about what they discussed, only that Claude’s lips took his and twenty minutes later he was bent over, moaning for Almyran dick. Suffice to say, it was an acceptable arrangement, one they never discussed and one that didn’t make them any closer than they had been prior. Their way of indicating when it was time varied between them, with Claude brushing Felix’s skin, whatever part was available when passing him, and Felix telling Claude he wanted to spar. It was subtle enough that no one thought anything of it, and they were free to enjoy their pleasure in peace. 

Today was no different, or so Felix had thought. He was at lunch when he felt the familiar fingers brush across the back of his neck, glancing at Claude who told Hilda he was _“going to my room”_ when asked about where he was going. Felix finished his meal before excusing him, heading the opposite direction before looping back to get to the dorms. He didn’t bother knocking, and Claude never expected him to, Felix stepping in and closing the door quickly. He flushed at Claude, already naked, cock hard in his hand. Claude was a generous size, to the point that Felix sometimes dreamed about it, embarrassingly enough. “Wasting no time I see,” he murmured, shrugging his vest and shirt off. 

“I thought we might do something different,” Claude purred, and Felix watched him reach behind him and pull out a phallic looking object. “I want you to fuck yourself on this Felix, and I wanna jerk off to you doing it.” 

Felix felt the heat in his cheeks intensify, but he also couldn’t deny the heat pooling in his gut. “You’re such a pervert,” he growled, pushing his pants down and kicking them to the side. 

“You didn’t say no,” Claude chuckled. “And look, I already got it nice and slick for you.” Claude got up and pressed it into the wood, Felix noticing how it stuck there, ready for him. He gasped at a hnd snaking into his hair, pulling his bun loose and tugging him into a crushing kiss. Felix shuddered, fingers curling instinctively into Claude’s shirt, legs going weak at the way Calude devoured him. Breaking the kiss, Claude pulled away and sat back on his bed, hand going back to his own cock, rocking up into it. 

Felix flushed, looking at the toy and back to Claude. He could just walk out. He could get dressed and leave, but they both know he wouldn’t, they both knew what a filthy whore he was for dick. Felix dropped to his knees, turned away from Claude in order to give a much better view, and spread his cheeks. 

“You’ve got such a cute hole, Felix, so eager to take any and ever dick,” Claude hummed. Felix’s cheeks burned and while he refused to agree, Claude was right. He let himself press down, the head of the fake cock catching on his rim, Felix shuddering at how foreign this was, but how fucking hot it was too. He kept pressing until the head slipped inside of him, a low moan spilling from Felix’s lips at the warmth that enveloped him. He couldn’t help but take one hand off his ass to wrap around his leaking erection, pumping it in tune with his shallow jerking onto the dick. He heard Claude groan, emboldened by the fact this was getting Claude just as hot, Felix sank further onto the cock, a shaky whimper escaping from the size of the cock. It was almost like…

“Is this your dick?” Felix groaned. “How the hell…”

“Magic,” Claude chuckled. “We both know how well you can take me, so go ahead and take it all.” Claude couldn’t stop stroking himself, the sight of Felix spread over a replication of his cock was too good. Felix was beautiful, with that long hair and those fierce amber eyes, he was someone Claude wanted to tame. 

Felix huffed but hardly argued, spreading his legs to sink all the way down, unable to contain the broken sob from escaping. He was so fucking full, and so goddamn hard. Felix wasted little time, pushing his hips up and starting to fuck himself on the cock, letting his hips work it in and out, hand stroking his cock furiously. Felix took the time to turn around, giving Claude a full view of his aching body. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he panted, bouncing himself on the replication of Claude, seeking his orgasm he knew was close. Being watched like this while he not only jerked off but fucked himself was stupid hot. 

Claude moaned, feeling his cock twitch, knowing he was close. Felix looked so good riding his dick, touching himself, hair a mess, moaning for him. 

“Claude, Claude, I wanna cum,” Felix whined. It had long since been established that Felix had to ask to cum, something that was both humiliating and hot as fuck. 

“Not yet baby, hold on,” Claude grunted. He stood up off the bed, stroking himself while he walked to Felix. “Open,” he purred. For once, Felix was obedient, sticking out his tongue and opening his mouth. Claude moaned, stroking himself through his orgasm, hips twitching, cock pulsating as he shot his seed into Felix’s mouth and all over his face. 

Felix lapped at it eagerly, fucking himself harder on the toy, squeezing his cock to keep himself from cumming. “Please!” He begged. 

“Yes Felix, cum.” 

That was all he needed, pressing his face into Claude’s hip and sobbing as he came, stroking himself through it, hips jerking, ass clenching around the toy. Coming down from his high, Felix groaned, shakily standing and letting the toy slip out, stumbling forward and into Claude’s arms. 

“Such a good boy,” Claude murmured, pecking Felix’s forehead. He grabbed a cloth and wiped off Felix’s face before guiding him to bed. It was rare they shared the bed after, but Felix was already falling asleep, and Claude was hardly going to say no. Wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist, Claude buried his face into dark hair, humming quietly and ignoring the way his heart was hammering in his chest. 

He hadn’t calculated _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
